To One Day Grow Up
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: How can you handle losing your best friend? Harry is busy dealing with Dudley and his supposed friends while Draco is stuck having to consider a life without Harry... or maybe a scheme to get him back. May become series if someone likes it. Drarry


The yellow crayon is very important to some people, especially when in Kindergarten your status s all about who has the most crayons, coolest scissors, and the best lunch. That's all that the kids in Kindergarten care about.

So when Draco was reaching into his box to get the yellow crayon he was surprised and extremely annoyed to find it gone. Just vanished, poof, almost as though it had never existed, and so he looked around his box to see if it had fallen only to see that disgusting boy with all those large stained clothes using _his _yellow crayon!

"Excuse me, commonser, but that's _mine_!" Draco growled making the little boy glance up, his glasses a bit too big for his small face, but he just smiled and held out the crayon.

"I'm sorry, sir, I thought they were for the class." He explained kindly but Draco just scowled, even though he was called 'sir' like an adult.

"Bad boys need to be punished." Draco informed the boy before him with a scowl. The boy before him just blinked in surprise.

"How did you know my name?" He asked in confusion causing Draco to stumble over his words.

"What?" The blond demanded, not understanding what the other meant.

"You called me 'bad boy' so how did you know that is my name?" The boy asked looking curious and a bit bewildered.

"That's not a name; it's a rude thing to call a person." Draco informed him snottily making the boy in front of him smirk.

"So why did you call me it then?"

* * *

><p>Recess is a place for playing and having fun, it's not a place for stealing toys or trying to get away with murder. No, it's just an innocent time to get to know classmates. Harry tried to play with the other kids but they wouldn't. His clothes are too dirty, his hair too messy, and he wears glasses. These are all the reasons the kids didn't want to bother with him and Draco saw all of this from his seat on the swingset.<p>

After awhile, Harry gave up asking if he can play with the other kids and began to play by himself in the courtyard. He had a basketball and tried shooting it in the hoops but being as short as he is and those little kindergarten arms he missed every shot. Taking in a deep breath he tried one more time then gave up completely and began to kick the ball around instead. Draco didn't pity the boy but he was surprised that he wasn't doing anything else. The swingset beside him was unoccupied but as soon as the other kids noticed then someone would come running.

"Hey you! Come swing with me, commonser!" He called over to Harry making the boy glance over. Another boy heard Draco too and started running but Harry is faster and although he would usually share... it's the first time someone has asked to play with him so he wouldn't miss it for the world. "I'm beginning to like you more." Draco smirked as the other little boy cried silently.

Harry glanced over at his new 'friend then smiled back.' "And I'm beginning to like you a little less." He retorted.

Draco will have to work on that 'Harry being smarter than him' bit.

* * *

><p>Harry is a mini superman. He gives a damn about the kids in class and that pisses Draco off. Of course... that's not a very nice word for a little rich boy like him but it's true. He had decided to be amazing one day and bring in a rare spider for show and tell. The spider happened to be the size of a human head and it made several kids in the class awed and excited... but one began to cry.<p>

It happened to be a stupid little ginger and Harry immediately ran over to the boy, with a determined expression on his face, and calmed him down by making the idiot think of anything else. The stupid ignorant child wanted to continue his meaningless and small relationship with Harry but Draco managed to stop it with a few carefully phrased words and one hard shove on the playground. Harry didn't see, he was too busy being commended by the teacher for being such a good boy. He's always getting awards and such for his hero nonsense.

When he got back to Draco, the young man was just swinging on the swingset, happy to have paid off two potential swingers with a couple suckers that everyone adores. Blue Raspberry is too rare for its own good. Harry swung beside him and together they laughed and joked around, while Draco was content to have Harry all to himself.

* * *

><p>Harry feels numb whenever he reaches the house that he lives at. It's a disgusting feeling but its the only one he has allowed himself to feel. When he walks inside, Harry enters a dream like state where he doesn't feel anything. He allows himself to get smacked around while he does his chores, he works hard to learn while he can and run from Dudley when he can't. The world inside this house is one where he always feels numb... because if he doesn't then it's too much. The pain is just too much. How can a kid handle not being loved and being abused by the ones he's supposed to call 'family?' It is too much for any child... and so Harry settles his rage with numbness.<p>

When he gets to school there are people who care about him and want him around. There are things to do and he can go for hours without being abused. It's the perfect place where he can laugh and play while doing everything he's never been allowed to do at the Dursley's house. His friend doesn't notice the bruises or scars, really... why should he? They're just marks any kid can get from falling off the swings or a bike. There is nothing to be worried about.

Besides... Harry is handling it. He feels numb.

* * *

><p>"Harry you idiot! You aren't supposed to run so fast!" Draco panted as he tried to chase after his idiotic classmate. The raven just glanced back with a wide grin on his face as he continued to run, barefoot, through the woods.<p>

"But Draco, we're racing! I'm supposed to go as fast as I can!" Harry pointed out while Draco silently prayed that his guards wouldn't find him out here with a second grade boy who looks like a homeless bum. His parents would never let it go and he would be lectured until he died.

"How can you run so fast anyway?" He griped in annoyance while his friend stopped suddenly, his large shoes held lazily in his hands. Harry began to think again, which is something that Draco has come to hate, because his friend has this vulnerable look about him. Harry's eyes grow soft and a bit dazed while he bites his lip lightly, and his eyes grow watery all at the memories he holds within him. But Draco can't do anything about that.

"I run from Dudley whenever I can so since I'm always running then I guess it helps me run fast." He explained softly and watched as Draco ran past him. Smirking widely Harry began to run after him, happy for the distraction and even happier to be able to run without having someone chasing after him.

"Why are you so worried about your parents coming to school?" Harry asked curiously making Draco glower at him.

"If they come here and find out that I'm friends with you then they will send me to another school." He spat making his best friend look at him with that kicked puppy look that Draco despises. "It's not because I don't like you or anything, idiot. My parents are just particular on the environment I live in, nothing to do with you. It's just your clothes and your situation… they wouldn't understand." He tried to explain gently but Harry understood. They're in second grade, of course he understands.

"I'm not good enough to be your friend… nah I get it; you don't have to sugarcoat it for me." Harry smiled gently and then ran a hand through his unmanageable black hair. He turned around then and began to leave towards to upperclass homes that we're quite where Draco lived but close enough to where his parents felt comfortable sending him to school nearby.

"I really like you, Harry." He called but Harry was already leaving and barely heard it. Draco sent some of his own clothes over to Harry's house that way his parents will hopefully be fine with the friendship.

Harry didn't wear the clothes and he looked distraught over this fact. His parents heard from the teachers about his friend Harry. They weren't okay with this… Draco switched schools.

* * *

><p>It's summer and Harry is mainly using it for sleeping. What else should he do? Sleep the world away sounds good... especially since Draco is gone. He left after half the year had gone by. Harry got over it after a while and kept working while having no friends. The swings should count as a friend though. Sometimes they're busy, taken, or used but... they're always there, whether or not you make the time for them. He felt older somehow, since his best friend is gone. He would have worn the clothes but his Aunt and Uncle found them, and thinking that he's getting charity they forced them on Dudley's fat frame.<p>

Because of that... Harry lost his best friend. So not only did his 'family' take away the feeling of _home_ that every child should have, they also took away his best friend. It seems like with each passing year he's finding more and more reasons to hate them. But Harry can't hate, not really. The problem is that... his almost third grader mind _understands_ how hard it must be on Petunia with raising them both and how hard Dudley has to try to get friends. He knows that Vernon isn't the best at his job and that his social wife and him are the only reasons he still has a steady income.

Harry understands all of this... but Draco is still gone, so the only thing he can do is sleep.

* * *

><p>The new Prep School is difficult, not nearly as easy and fun as that other one but Draco will only get the best as a Malfoy should. Obviously these words have been drilled into his head constantly so that he will understand why it was so wrong for him to be hanging out with a boy as filthy as Harry. His parents destroyed Harry constantly during dinner and breakfast, bashing everything they could and even the handwriting of the boy who decided to write them a letter of apology. They also laughed at his grammar. Yes, the grammar of a second grader. It is ridiculous and cruel but the Malfoy family isn't known for its charity.<p>

Draco laid down on his bed and read the letter with the crude handwriting.

_Dear Malfoy Family,_

_Wy did Draco leave school? He is my best freind an we had fun. Did I do somthing bad? I like him alot so you should bring him back, ok? If not we will be sad. Him and me._

_From,_

_Harry Potter._

Draco smirked at the letter and then put it in his drawer. "Stupid Harry... he can't even spell 'friend' right." But tears were streaming down the blond's cheeks... and soon he was sobbing.

* * *

><p>A favorite game for Elementary schoolers is making fun of and brutally teasing others. It's almost a sport and something that needs to be practiced much more often according to some. Harry Potter was a victim that most liked to tease, and this is because his cousin ruled their neighborhood and would beat up anyone who went against him, well the kids can't get back at a wall of meat so why not get back at the kind and a bit weird cousin of Dudley's? Sounds like the perfect plan. Harry let them do as they pleased and never even shed a tear. Not everyone participated in stealing his lunch, bag, and tearing up his homework but there were enough to make it a bother for him.<p>

But Harry has never been one to defend himself so he said nothing and allowed them to do as they pleased. Vernon and Petunia couldn't hate him anymore than they did and the one person who would have defended him is gone... besides... in a way, Harry felt as though he deserved this. He is the one who made Draco leave and it's all his fault for not sneaking outside and waiting for the clothes to arrive even though he didn't know that Draco was dropping them off. It is all Harry's fault and there is nothing he can do to make up for it.

"Barbarians." A girl with frizzy brown hair said in an annoyed voice as some of the boys began to kick and slap Harry all over. The raven glanced over at her and smiled almost bitterly before nodding.

"I kind of agree." He said making her smile softly, which she promptly covered with her hand and stalked off. But Harry was happy, if one person thinks it's too much abuse then it probably is... right?

* * *

><p>The kids in his class still didn't like Harry, even when his stomach growled all day and he didn't bring any food to eat. His teacher already looked into the situation but the Dursley's lied through their teeth until the teacher felt content and knowledgable about the situation. However, a ginger in the back of the room stared at Harry during lunch then finally got up slowly and walked over. Third graders aren't known for their generosity but this one just smiled sheepishly and held out half of his sandwhich. "Would you like some? My mom knows I hate meatloaf but she makes it for me anyway." He informed Harry making the boy smile and take it with gratitude.<p>

"I'm Harry, what's your name?" He asked making the ginger beam at his new found friend. A girl in the background rolled her eyes but then smiled as she read her advanced books that the librarian allowed her to check out.

"My name is Ron, Ron Weasley." The ginger said, rather proudly. Shaking each other's hands like adults they began to talk about soccer and whatever else they had in common for the rest of lunch... and for the first time in a while, Harry wasn't thinking about Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco is not the type to socialize, especially when he's already found the one he's been looking for for all his life without even realizing it. In fact, the blond spent more time thinking about Harry then he did noticing how much the kids in his class seemed to like him. It was as though they all looked up to him as their leader because they all knew (from their parents) that his family is very powerful and rich so they need to respect him. One boy in particular, a young black boy with an easy smile and charming words) seemed very interested.<p>

"My name is Blaise Zabini, but you can just call me Blaise." He informed the boy one afternoon while the other, less sophisticated, children played outside on the swings and the slide. Draco looked the boy over but didn't really care about him. Draco only wants Harry, and although this is a stubborn and stupid wish it is one he's going to stick to until he gets his best friend back. "Are you okay?" Blaise asked, looking concerned.

"My best friend isn't here. My parents took me away because he's poor, so _no_ I am _not_ okay." Draco spat making Blaise grin and hold out his hand.

"Then maybe you would like an accomplice to help you check on him from time to time? I may not be as good as him but I can be a pretty damn good friend in the meantime." Blaise smirked making Draco grin at the bad word. Shaking his hand they became friends... if only because of the possibility of finding out more about how Harry is doing.

* * *

><p>Just a middle schooler and his innocence is obvious. The only times Draco gets to see Harry are during the soccer games, he only started going because his upperclassmen were talking about a sixth grader who joined in the eighth grade team thanks to his skills. They were talking about him and laughing at how short he is but there was some annoyance too as they ranted and raved about his plays. Draco found himself feeling a bit proud because in a way he felt <em>ownership<em> towards Harry because the boy is his. Draco shaped him and made him into a diamond in the rough and it's all thanks to Draco's superior knowledge and skills that Harry has gotten this far in life. All thanks to the amazing Draco Malfoy in his stupid rich prep school. But no... Harry's kindness is infamous, and how he believes that every game should be played fairly. He'll learn to abandon this eventually, it is the one skill that Draco didn't team him after all.

He went to the game and watched Harry play in fascination. It was almost entrancing seeing the usually clumsy boy kick a ball into the net, scoring yet another point for the Lions. Well... the Basilisks won't lose that easily and thanks to a well placed kick that the ref didn't call... Harry was out for the rest of the game so Draco's school won. But he wasn't happy and nor was Harry even though he smiled kindly at his teammates who were looking him over with worried faces. Draco scowled and tried to contain his rage.

Harry seems to be getting on just fine without him.

* * *

><p>Harry kicked the ball into the goal with a grin as his teammates hollered and cheered. Football really is outstanding. Draco was standing nearby glaring his heart out while his old friend was being lifted by his new friends. Draco's team lost but he really didn't care about that. What did matter is the fact that Harry has replaced him with some ugly ginger and everyone seems to love him.<p>

The boy's clothes looked slightly better, not as big and not as dirty, which Draco supposed was because of Harry's new friend. i_He_/i never got to make Harry look better to the public but apparently his new _friend_ gets to.

It must be rough… being so damn popular.

Blaise walked over and patted me on the back saying there is nothing I could have done to win this game. I'm usually the star player at my school but Harry tripped me up so I lost my grip on the game and lost. Nothing more.

"I'm fine, just go away alright? We're in middle school now. You don't have to coddle me." Draco spat and stalked past towards the bus before realizing that they're at their school, not Potter's, which is just as well.

"I'm sorry, man, I was just checking up on you. We're friends aren't we?" He asked making Draco glance over and nod momentarily but his eyes were on Harry and the fact that the raven wasn't even glancing over at him once. It's pathetic how much he longs for a boy who will never need him back.

But then again… it's unrequited, what should you do?

* * *

><p>Friendships on television are full of complete and total lies. He didn't understand who came up with it but either way it's ridiculous how easy and heartfelt the tv portrays these relationships to be when in reali life it's completely different. Draco's <em>friends<em> are all interested in his money and power, the only one he ever truly had was forced away thanks to his overprotective parents who wanted only the best for him. Which of course means that they want him to be around the rich and famous. Nothing less for their little boy. Harry was the closest thing to tv relationship he's ever had and now it's gone.

Sure he sees his old friend from time to time at the games but there is nothing more than a glance and a smile. The games and talks that they used to have are just part of the past, it doesn't mean anything anymore. They're just moments he cherishes because he doesn't have anything else in his life except for those stupid memories that he can't just forget and those shitty moments where he sees Harry and the world slows down then he's stuck because he knows that neither of them are going to walk up to the other and make things change between them. There will be no happily ever after.

They won't become friends again. That was a part of the past and now this is the present, a time where friends are nonexistent and Blaise is waiting for him to come out of the bathroom and play some ball on the field.

That's it.

* * *

><p>"Hey you, with the face, what're you doing over here?" A voice demanded making Harry look up to see his cousin Dudley and his friends. Obviously Darling Dudders is trying to act cool again, and with the gang he has backing him up, he must do a pretty good job of it for the most part.<p>

"I'm just… being here I guess." He said softly knowing he should have brought Ron with him. Dudley wouldn't be making as big of a deal if Harry had at least one other person with him, but he didn't. Right now Harry Potter is all alone so he can think about his old friend, the one who left him. It's a hobby of his. Sometimes he will go off on his own just to think about Draco and their oddball friendship. Starting next year they'll be together again. Apparently Dudley is thinking completely different thoughts about next year.

"We'll be in high school next year… which means, I don't want to fuck with an idiot like you." The words were short and chopped up, not nearly as strong since Dudley is just some fat oaf trying to get on his nerves but Harry just smiled kindly.

"I'm not trying to ruin your reputation, Dudley." Harry said easily. He's never really been cruel towards his cousin but he's always wanted to. Right now is not the best time to think about that. Instead Harry thought about the fist to his gut, the knee to his groin, the punch that aimed for his nose but hit his jaw.

He thought about the pain and the way his muscles ached and groaned. The simple thought of punching or kicking back came across his mind but he forced his body to stay still until they got bored and let him off the hook. It was his own fault for going into their territory so he will take his punishment.

Never once did Harry wonder why no one ever saves him when he saves everyone else.

He just didn't think about it.

* * *

><p>High school… is almost the same as middle school but the schedules are different and it is a bit harder. But that doesn't matter to Draco Malfoy, what matters is a little beat up kid in the back of his class. It's Harry Potter with a black eye and a busted lip. Draco isn't going to be the hero and find out who did this and repay the bastard, no… instead the blond made his palm cradle his chin as he listened to the dull lecture, ignoring his old friend.<p>

They aren't friends anymore. It's been years and Harry walked out on ihim/i so he should repay the favor. It's stupid and hurtful but he doesn't care. Draco was crushed the day that Harry left him and so he's going to be just as hateful as he's always wanted to be. Harry's just getting his 'just desserts' it's fine. There's no reason to worry. Because in the end Harry deserves this, he started all this shit in the first place and sooner or later he was going to have to pay anyway, someone might as well get enjoyment out of it, not like it would be Draco but even so. Dudley gets his kicks. Draco hates Dudley but... he likes him more than he likes Harry.

But on a daily basis, listening to that fat prat talking about how he's abused and tortured his cousin... it gets a little more than annoying. And every day Harry seemed to get worse and worse marks all over his body but Draco doesn't give a damn. Why should he? Then one day… Harry didn't show up to school.

And Draco still didn't fucking care.

* * *

><p>In all honesty, Harry and Draco should be enemies in High School. All the rude popular people were friends with Draco while all the kind and generous smart popular people were friends with Harry. Students expected a clash to happen, for one to say something harsh and uncalled for to the other and then a fight would break out resulting in the two groups hating each other and constantly trying to get the other back. But no... this isn't a teen drama and there aren't people filming the groups. Harry sticks to his own while Draco does the same.<p>

It was an unspoken agreement that resulted in pain... albeit secret. Draco and Harry were friends in Elementary school but now that they're finally together again... they can't do it. Too many years have passed and who is willing to reach out to the other? No... they aren't enemies and in reality, their relationship to each other is much worse than that. Not showing an ounce of care for the other's existence is much worse and they will both have to deal with that in time.

* * *

><p>It's kind of funny that no one believed him when he said that it was his fault.<p>

He's in the hospital with a shattered leg that the doctors said they will be able to fix but… it'll take a lot of work on his part to be able to walk again. He's been out of school for almost six months so it's the start of a new term. He doesn't mind it though. Harry studied and will remain in his same grade as all of his friends and be able to stay with Draco in a way, although it looks as though his old friend wants nothing to do with him.

Draco changed, he used to be very childish and would have loved to get back at him the moment he could, but instead he seems to be quietly doing his work while trying to get into a good school. It's interesting and nothing like how Harry expected. It looks as though he's the only immature one now, who else would go looking for trouble in a moment of weakness and find Dudley and his friends with a bat? It doesn't matter. It's his fault and no one else's.

Closing his eyes he started to dose, wanting to see Draco but knowing that his best friend moved on, which is fine. High school is the perfect place to move on and start over. There are too many variables and all of them put together will give a new life with some touches of the past but not enough to prevent moving on. Harry has to believe this.

Because his heart hurts.

* * *

><p>He laid in the hospital bed, staring at the white ceiling with a grim expression knowing that people are speaking nearby but he can't find them. He discovered the voices an hour ago and since then they haven't stopped talking. It's a woman and a male, it wouldn't be as unbearable or annoying if he could at least understand what the couple is talking about or be able to distinguish the different words but no. He can hear nothing but the sounds of their voices and the warmth of their tones. His leg began to ache but he didn't mind the pain as long as he was focusing on the couple who had begun to torment his time of rest.<p>

Harry closed his eyes and let their distant voices lull him into a peaceful slumber where even then he wasn't spared from their sounds. It didn't matter though because they brought him sweet dreams he hasn't managed to have since he was a young boy still full of hope, but the world is cruel and he has long since learned that hope is something for the people who have never had to go through the bad, or can see a way out. There probably isn't one for Harry, but it's alright, he's believed as much ever since his best friend was stripped away from him because of how terrible Harry really is. He's a bad boy and his parents are probably glad he's gone... but wait. The voices!

"You're... I know who you are!" Harry croaked, his mouth and throat dry but he forced himself to speak anyway, although it was hurting his throat. "You're my... you're my..."

'You're my parents.'

Tears poured down his cheeks and slowly the voices faded away, leaving Harry a broken sobbing mess on the white sheets of the hospital bed, until a nurse arrived ten minutes later with water to calm him down.

* * *

><p>Junior year and Dudley nearly got expelled, that's good because of how badly he's fucked up Harry. Draco has been watching, in the sidelines of course, and has almost helped on several occasions, but it's too easy to let go and allow Dudley to take care of the punishment. But he can't do that anymore. It's been years and Draco finally understands Harry… or at least his situation. It must be terrible… but Draco doesn't pity. No, he just covets and is a possessive bastard. He doesn't want anything or anyone other than his old friend.<p>

"You look like an abused puppy, like usual." Draco pointed out making Harry grin up at him. A junior in high school using a cane is not… normal but he has to do it. Harry can't quite walk on his own yet, but once he's able to then he can get rid of the cane, but not until then.

"You look like an arrogant git, as always." Was all Harry said in reply, but it is much softer than it had once been. Draco didn't ask for a broken piece of shit. He wants Harry, the way he used to be.

"Would an abused little boy like yoruself want to come with me today after school? I need to get clothes for some party and would hate to go alone." He explained, trying to hide the fact that he intends to buy Harry the clothes he deserves. The raven just smirked widely and glanced over.

"Wouldn't that be a killer? Sure... I'll go. This isn't a scheme is it? I've found that I don't really like schemes." Harry informed him making Draco put on the most innocent smile he can muster.

"All I want is to get some clothes." He cleverly left out that he wants some for Harry and he wants his old friend back. Then again, it may just be implied.

* * *

><p>Harry in normal clothes with washed hair and clean skin... is a Harry that shouldn't be seen in public. It would catch too many eyes, bring out the worst in people, and then... too many will want to covet him, especially when they discover that he's a regular prince charming. Draco has known this since the moment they met. He knew that even with the abusive family that Harry has (amazing what a couple of hidden cameras can pick up) and the lack of help from those around him, Harry is still the kindest bastard the world has ever seen and yet he doesn't believe he's good enough. It's a hero complex, through and through. But Draco can handle that.<p>

"You look decent." Draco pointed out making Harry blink in surprise before looking himself over. Jeans and a t-shirt, along with shoes you can do just about anything in. This is Harry's style as Draco could have figured out with just three seconds of glancing at the boy, but this stupid teenager has never asked for clothes and so he's never gotten anything but Dudley's leftovers.

"I can't take this..." Harry started while looking embarrassed. The only reason why he's even wearing the clothes is because Draco said he needed to see them on Harry first before he damages his hair with so much changing.

"I'm giving it to you and if you don't wear it then I will murder you slowly and very painfully." Draco spat making the raven blink in surprise before nodding. It was a reaction to the tone of voice and he knew it was terrible to use that against his friend. It's just... Harry needs these clothes, and he'll never admit to needing them, so Draco is giving a little push.

"I hope you know that I borderline hate you." Harry pointed out with a very serious expression. Draco merely smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>When it comes to hanging out with Draco, he has to give up a lot of activities at school just to manage it. There are half of the sports clubs (meet too often on the weekends for Draco's taste) and the scholarly groups (just a bunch of nerds and Harry is cuter dumber, according to Draco). He doesn't mind giving it all up, he really didn't like them much anyway, but it was expected of the Prom King to be in everything and knowing everyone. Grades were kind of important too but with Draco nagging and his friends started to drift away... it seemed like this is good enough, just giving it all up for one person seemed a bit too natural to him.<p>

There are always people in Harry's life that need him and sometimes it's a bit too much that they're asking for, but that's alright. He can give up the world if someone really needs it. Draco doesn't understand this mentality and so Harry tries not to mention it much, but it is one he has and yet one he never asked for. The world is an amazing place though, one that needs people like Harry to be willing to sacrifice everything to keep it happy, even when it really isn't that way.

* * *

><p>They aren't children anymore.<p>

It's the last day of high school and their world has changed. Harry is wearing real clothes and Dudley is being held back a year, finally, while Draco is doing as his father says and is going to an amazing school with a Community College nearby for Harry. Of course, his father didn't know about that last part. They survived their schoolyears and now it's time for their adult ones. What are they going to do now that they aren't fighting over crayons, deciding how to scheme the other into taking clothes, and winning football games? The world is opening up... but are they ready?

Children are always told that they won't be children for long, which makes the idea of growing up so terrifying and horrible, but now that it's happened... it's like dying, but then seeing the world again through new eyes and a new body with a new life. Or maybe... this is just Harry.

Draco always knew that the world would end eventually and he was sure that day would be today. Life can't be this good. He can't be able to share an apartment with Harry while they go to college. They can't be best friend again after two years effort on his part. He can keep hold of Harry though and maybe one day if he gets his friend drunk then they can do something that Draco has wanted to do. Could that work? Could it really happen or is it just not possible. But then again... they're getting older. It can happen.

When Harry was a child, he wanted to be a painter but he didn't know how to paint, not really. As he grew and learned more, he wanted to be a police officer. But the idea of hurting someone was just too much so he decided a fire fighter would be better. He has stuck with this dream for a very long time but now he has another one... what about a father? Or even a teacher? He could be those easily. Maybe. But then again, maybe not.

"Are you ready to grow up?" Harry asked softly making Draco laugh beside him, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Of course!" He smirked widely and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Me too." He smiled in response.

**Fin. Unless you want more and I will write a whole other chapter with more things from their past and a bit farther into their future. This is a commission piece for a friend.**


End file.
